Dear Diary
by LauraLys
Summary: When Bella's sister Alyssa moves to Forks to convince her to move back to Jacksonville, Bella turns her down instantly, but Alyssa isn't giving up that easily. And after running into Jacob Black, she starts realizing the longer she stays in Forks the more she might not want to leave at all herself.
1. Girl on a mission

Dear Diary…that is how you're supposed to start one of these right? Well I wouldn't know because this is the first diary I've ever written. The thing is just, lately the most incredible and mind-blowing things have been happening to me, and I just need to tell someone, and I'm not really supposed to tell anyone, but telling you would be okay, right? I'm not sure how these things work, I just always thought that what you tell your diary, can still be considered a secret.

So, to start from the beginning; Dear diary, you are never going to believe what happened to me, I'm not even sure if I believe it myself. Sometimes I wake up at night, and wonder if all this really did happen, or if I'm just dreaming, I have to stop myself from pinching my arm, and tell myself over and over again that it is real somehow.

Not that my secret is nothing, because it is definitely something, and to me it's everything.

So I better start telling you my story, just do me one favor before you start…keep an open mind.

It all started on a Tuesday morning, I was just walking inside the airplane when I started wondering if I was making the right decision. It had only been a few days since I had chosen to leave Jacksonville for Forks, and as I found my seat, I couldn't help getting cold feet. Maybe it was just last minute nerves, maybe I was overanalyzing the situation as I always seemed to be with everything, or maybe I was right.

No matter what it was, I couldn't help doubting my decision in that very moment.

I had had a good life in Jacksonville, I had great friends, our house was just next to the beach and I was able to spend loads of time with my mom and Phil. Still there was always a part of me wondering how Bella and my dad were doing, always a part of me feeling guilty about not being with them too.

So it had come as a surprise to everyone, even myself, when I had chosen to move back to Forks and my dad. When people asked me why I was moving, I told them it was because I missed my sister, Bella, and wanted to convince her to come back with me. It wasn't a lie really, it just wasn't the whole truth, I had always just had this unexplainable feeling; like something was pulling me towards Forks, something different and probably far from rational.

I never told anyone about my gut feeling, not even my best friend Kayla, whom I usually told everything.

_Kayla._

Another wave of guilt went through my body, as I thought of my best friend. She had been heartbroken when I told her I was leaving, she had been yelling at me and saying that she'd never forgive and asking how I could do that to her. It had been pretty ugly. She had gotten us both thrown out of P.E. and sent to the principal's office for "disturbing class".

I had talked to Kayla last night, and she had calmed down and tried to be understanding, which I really appreciated. But my biggest issue with her yelling at me had really been my own answers. How could I just leave like this? How would this affect my life?

Those questions are exactly why I had to wonder, was I in the making of a huge mistake? I was leaving a lot behind in Jacksonville, both good and bad.

A voice in my head also said I was running away, from my past, which had been haunted lately by my recently dead boyfriend, Jason. But I usually just tuned out that voice; I didn't want to hear that, I didn't want to have to deal with those horrible emotions, not now, not ever.

I looked out the window and into the deep green forest surrounding my house, and sighed. I am a girl on a mission; the thing is just that I'm pretty sure it's going to be unsuccessful.

You see my sun-loving sister have chosen to live with our dad in Forks, Washington, instead of moving to Jacksonville, Florida with our mom.

Her decision had surprised me in every possible way because well, my sister loves everything warm, dry and sunny. She hates the rain more than anything, and she never really had a good relationship with our dad.

It was only recently, that I had found out the reason for all this craziness, _a boy_. With her being a teenage girl, you'd think I'd seen it coming, but Bella had never really acted like a teenage girl. After the divorce, my mom had taken me and Bella off to Phoenix, Arizona. Mom had worked two jobs, to be able to pay rent, being a newly single mother and all so Bella had pretty much raised me.

That had kind of made her into this incredibly over-protective sister, and I had always felt the need to be the rebel. At least one of us had to act young, and I know just how stupid and immature that may sound, but when Bella was 13 she was already acting 30, and that freaked me out so much, it felt as if I had no choice but to be the irresponsible one.

I know I had hurt Bella, when I had chosen to stay with mom instead of her. She and I used to be very close, but in the last year we had grown apart, without actually wanting to.

Bella was never really one to hold a grudge against someone, but it seemed she changed when it came to me.

So to get back to my mission, I want Bella to come back to Florida with me. Sure that boy who keeps her here is just a crush, soon they'll break up and she'll be running to me, she always does. Or used to anyways.

"It's not that different from last time you were here, is it?" Bella asked, standing awkwardly in the doorway. I turned slowly, and looked at my chipped nail polish as I answered.

"Not at all, it's as if I left yesterday" I said, and finally looked up, only to see Bella didn't look at me either.

Usually I was very chatty; it would sometimes be hard to shut me up once I got going. Bella was the exact opposite. I knew she hated small-talks like these, and I saw it as a sign that she was willing to forgive me, when she had started one.

"Alyssa, I know why you're here, and I'm not leaving Forks" she said finally looking at me.

"Bella, listen. You being here is foolish, you hate this town and the rain!" I argued, maybe she could act for mom and dad, but I knew her better.

"It doesn't really bother me that much anymore" she lied, and the look on her face told me, she knew that I saw right through her.

"Bella-"

"No, Lyss, you can say what you want. I'm not going" she said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not giving up this easily" I said, crossing my arms, and leaning against the window sill.

"I wasn't expecting you to" she said simply.

"Fine" I said, and looked away again.

"Fine" she said, and slammed the door as she walked out.

Right Bella, I thought to myself, Game on.


	2. Herbie

Hello everyone!

As you might've guessed this is my very first fanfic. I know the first chapter was a bit short, but I hope to make up for it with this second chapter. Please read and leave a review, I don't mind what you write, as long as you're honest with me! Any criticism is welcomed, positive or negative

Now enjoy the chapter, and as I always say: Keep shining!

Izzie

Dear diary, I am aware that I never told you all those incredible things happening to me, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about it.

You know how people say that good things happen when you least expect them to? Well apparently people are right. You see I am starting school soon, so it would be best if I got my own car, and that is where I am going to continue my story for you. Cars.

I was sitting in my room, when a soft knock on my door made me jump.

"You know how you wanted to get a car?" Bella asked walking into my room. She had started talking to me again, and I believe that we were making progress, but still it was never really the same.

"Yeah?" I said, and she sat down on my bed.

"Well I think I know someone who might be able to help you with that. Do you remember Jacob Black?" I had been very young when I first lived in Forks, and remembered next to no one. People would always come to me and tell me how big I've gotten, and all I could do is smile and nod along.

"No? Am I supposed to?" I asked, a small smile played on her lips.

"Apparently we used to make mud-pies with him. He's Billy Black's son, dad's best friend?" she tried, and I snapped my fingers.

"Oh him! Yes him I remember!" I said eagerly, at least that's a start.

"Great, now he build his own car, and is a very good mechanic. He's the one who got my old Chevy up and running again. I talked to him and he said you could stop by, so that maybe he can help" Bella said.

"That sounds great! Thanks Bells" finally I could get a car, hopefully a better one than Bella's old piece of crap, driving through town in that is just horrifying.

"I'll leave you his number then, and you can give him a call" she said, and wrote the number down for me.

I dialed the number, and as the phone rang, that funny feeling I had felt pulling me towards Forks, started in me again, but this time I couldn't figure out what it was pulling me towards.

The drive to La Push didn't take long; I arrived after 10 short minutes. It was raining as always, but I didn't mind the rain, to be honest I kind of liked it. To me there was always something calming and peaceful about it. Another point of obvious disparity between my sister and me.

I knocked on the wooden door softly, I liked the house. It was red, and made of wood. It looked like it belonged here, in the wild forest. The house had a rough edge to it, in a weird way it made me smile.

A boy around my age opened the door, and froze. He stared right into my eyes, opened his mouth as if to say something, but then decided against it and closed it again. I just stood there waiting for him to do or say something.

"Hi?" I tried for the third time, when he finally snapped out of it.

"Hello" he said "I am sorry about that, I was..."

"Lost in thought?" I offered.

"Yeah" he answered sounding breath taken.

"Know the feeling" I said, and smiled, a huge grin spread across his face.

"I'm Jacob Black" he said.

"I'm Alyssa, Bella's sister? We've met before" I said, and shook his hand.

"I remember" he said, and gulped.

He seemed very distracted, which was just my luck; I used his absence to get a good look of him. He was definitely worth looking at. His smile had a way of turning my knees into jelly. His white teeth shone bright against his tan skin, and he really was tan. Native tan. He was very _very _well build. He was so muscular; I think he might be made of my imagination. I swear to god, you could see his six-park through his shirt. He was a perfect height for me, I noticed, knowing I shouldn't. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black.

Something about him touched my heart, suddenly I felt so locked to him, like I'd do anything he asked of me, and be everything he wanted me to be. I was his, no doubt. And I was happy to be so, I wanted to. It felt right, being here with him. He was actually quite beautiful, there was something about the way he looked, like a part of him that still showed a childish side, and another part of him was the gorgeous guy with a six-pack in front of me. Both equally important, and both lovable.

"Um I need a favor" I said, I had a feeling if I didn't talk, he'd zone out again.

"Bella said you'd help me with something?" I asked, feeling rude.

"Anything" he said, and something about his voice, made me think there was more to it, than just the simple word. Like he really truly meant it.

"I'm trying to find a good car" I said.

"Oh right! She told me, and you need help finding one?" he asked.

"Exactly, I know nothing about cars" I confessed.

"Well I'm sure we can figure something out, actually I know a place where there is a sale, do you want to go and check it out?" he asked, I picked up a sound of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you so much" I said, and smiled.

"Sure, sure" he said, and grinned at me.

We stood like that for a long time, I felt like I could see into his soul, and that he could see into mine. Inside he wasn't just an ordinary guy; I had a feeling that there was more to him, like he was one of a kind. I had all intentions finding out.

This is so typical me, I look at a guy once, and suddenly I'm ready to marry him! I had a feeling though, that this time there might be more to it...like it was for real this time. I had never felt this strong about anyone ever before, and I have had my share of boyfriends. But none of them had made me feel like this, cheeks all hot and toes crumbling…and I had only know the guy for ten minutes.

"Eh, let's go then?" he asked, and I only allowed myself to nod, hiding the blushing from my inappropriate thoughts.

I followed him into the garage and got inside his car, we sat in silence for a little while, and then he took a deep breath. I did the same thing when I was pulling myself together, and for an awful moment I considered he might not like me.

"So how do you like Forks?" he asked me, no one else had asked me that yet.

"Well it's a bit eh small, but I like the rain. I missed the constant rain living in Jacksonville" I confessed.

"Do you miss Jacksonville a lot?" he asked, I bit my lip.

"I miss my friends, and my mom and Phil" I said, he nodded, his eyes on the road.

"It must be nice though, seeing your dad and Bella again" he said, and I now started chewing my lip.

"I guess, but I...nothing" I said, I wouldn't wanna bore him with my weird state of mind.

"You can tell me anything" he encouraged me, making me blush.

"Bella has changed" I whispered, now looking away "She used to be darker and kinda weird, you know, happy, sure, but not...cheery?" I said, in lack of better words "and she used to know everything about me, I used to be her number one priority... and I guess I just...miss her" I ended my not understandable babble.

"She has changed, but for the better or worse?" Jacob formulated my words.

"Exactly" I said "There's something...strange, inhuman, about Edward, and he seems to have Bella caught up on that. I just feel like I should be protecting her from him" I confessed, and found Jacob's eyes staring into mine.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted "I always just say what's on my mind, it's a really bad habit, and I shouldn't have-" he put a finger on my lips.

"It's okay, really, it's a nice change that someone is honest with me" he said, and removed his finger. He was so hot! Not looking, okay yes looking, but his temperature!

"Do you have a fever?" I asked, he looked a bit scared for a second, and then got himself together.

"No, I'm just always very warm" he said and shrugged, making me realize I was being paranoid.

"I'm always cold" I said "My mom always told me I would freeze to death here in Forks, I'm better with the warm Florida air" I said, did I really see him flinch as I mentioned myself dead? No I must be imagining things.

"What kind of car are you looking for?" he asked, changing the subject.

"A cheap one" I joked, he chuckled, and I was happy that his good mood had returned.

"You really know nothing about cars?" he asked, I grimaced.

"Nope, nothing" I said; now he grimaced.

"Name a brand" he said, I tried my hardest to remember.

"Toshiba!" I blurted happily, and watched him laugh.

"That's a computer" he said, I couldn't help smiling too now.

We arrived at the car store after a few minutes. We got out, and I followed Jacob to a guy with a huge gray beard, and who smelled like a mixture of gasoline and beer, not an attractive smell.

"Hi Jake" he said happily, he seemed nice enough.

"Hey Earl, this is Alyssa" he said, I smiled politely, and hoped I didn't look like I might vomit, I was feeling like I could.

"Nice to meet you, now what can I do for you two?" he asked.

"Alyssa is looking to buy a car, so I was wondering if maybe you had some cheap ones?" Jacob asked. I liked hearing him say my name.

"Sure come this way" he said, Jake smiled at me, and I followed Earl and him outside, and then into a new garage.

"I'll let you have a look, and then come back" Earl said, and smiled, I noticed he missed a tooth, and then he walked away.

The cars looked more like scrap metal to me; they needed a serious cleaning, before I would as much as touch them. I know I'm such a girl.

"Okay, I realize they're not all limousines, but with a little care, I think maybe we could make them...less crappy" Jake said, he didn't sound too impressed either.

"Uh huh" I mumbled, biting my lip. Jake seemed to pick up on how I felt about the cars.

"So kids, what do you think?" Earl asked, smiling, but his expression changed as he saw the looks on our faces.

"I think we'll have to come back another time" Jake said as politely as possible.

"Before you leave, I have one more car to show you" he said, and we followed him through some very dodgy halls. Then we entered an almost clean little garage, with the cutest car I'd seen.

"Oh my gosh! That's a baby-blue 1963 VW beetle!" I gasped, and felt like hugging Earl, only for a second though. Jacob looked confused at me.

"It's almost impossible to get them" I added, tracing my hand across the roof of the car.

"That's a clever girlfriend you have" Earl chuckled, pleased with my knowledge. I didn't even think of correcting him about the girlfriend comment, and I had a feeling that Jake didn't either. Actually, I liked the sound of it. That I was Jake's girlfriend, that I was the one he held, and kissed, and worried about, the one he was happy to see, and wanted to be with.

"How does it run?" Jacob asked, getting practical.

"It runs great, better than the old Chevy truck of yours" Earl said, he was talking about Bella's car.

"Everything runs better than that one" Jacob laughed, and Earl joined in. Jake looked so beautiful when he laughed.

It didn't take long for me to decide that I wanted that car, so I made a deal with Earl, that I could come back next Friday and pick it up, and pay for it then. I even got a test drive, and it did actually run great. Jacob seemed pleased with the result, as we drove home.

"How come you knew this car?" Jacob asked thoughtfully, I blushed.

"Have you ever seen _Herbie_?" I asked making him raise an eyebrow at me.

"The movie about the car that's alive?" he asked, I nodded blushing.

"Well I loved that movie when I was younger, so I did some research about which car it was, and that's how I knew. It's stupid I know" I added, blushing harder.

"I think it's cute" Jake said in a sweet, low voice.

We didn't say much for the rest of the ride, but just sat in silence. It wasn't the least bit awkward, just nice, actually. The rain had gone harder, making a slamming sound on the roof of the car. It was quite difficult to see the road, but Jacob didn't seem to have any trouble at all.

We reached La Push, and I felt surprised to see the beach from this view. The wind had picked up, and the waves were wild. But it all looked very dramatically beautiful somehow; the huge waves fit the rough nature well.

He parked the car, and I got out. I stopped as I noticed a wheelchair.

"My dad had an accident some years ago" Jacob explained, his tone made it final that this was not a subject he liked to discuss.

Then a car honked outside, and I recognized the choked-up sound instantly.

"That's my ride" I said, turning to him slowly.

"Bye Alyssa" he said and I instantly felt upset and looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Goodbye Jacob, and thank you for today, I'm so happy that I found a car" and you. I wanted to say more, so much more, but had to leave it with those simple, unimportant words.

"I'm glad. It was amazing meeting you" he said, and took my hand.

"Yeah me too" was all I could manage when he looked at me like that.

I walked into the rain, and got in the car. As we drove off, I felt tears sting my eyes and looked out the window.

Only one thought entered my mind, this is unbelievable.


	3. Miss Towelgirl

Dear diary, it's me again. I feel pathetic. I can do nothing but think about Jacob, his name pops into my head at the most random times, and I think I might possible be going crazy. It's like I am living only for Friday to come, and it feels like it never will. What am I gonna say, what will I wear, how will I act? He is just so nice and easy to talk to, and ridiculously good looking, what's a girl to do?

Not sit in a couch, wrapped up in a blanket, watching some stupid rerun of some crappy, old TV series. As I said before, pathetic.

I went to bed early, I didn't feel tired, but I had to do something. I found a CD of Debussy in Bella's room, I think my mom used to play some of his songs back in Phoenix, and put it on. The classical music was relaxing, and I soon drifted away into a restless dream.

_I was standing in the middle of a meadow. The ground was covered in snow, and everything looked so shiny and soft. I lay down and moved my arms and legs to make a snow-angel. I laughed to myself at the silliness, and closed my eyes, enjoying the warm sun on my face. Suddenly something covered the sun, and I instantly felt the sudden cold. As I opened my eyes, my entire body froze and for a moment I stopped breathing._

"_I thought you were gone" I whispered, my voice shaking._

"_Like I could ever leave you" the boy said, and a perfect smile showed on his face. He reached down, to help me up, and just as I did get up, I slipped and fell back again. I tried to grab his hand, but just like that I had lost him…again. I watched him explode into a cloud of dust, and felt my voice scream his name as he gone._

"_Jason!"_

I woke up at 7 am, covered in sweat and with a heart beating crazily. I showered, and tried to make it last as long as possible. It took fifteen short minutes, even though I washed my hair twice. I then went to stand in front of my closet, and sighed. I wanted to look good today, but not overdressed either. I have a thing for skirts, and boots so I had a pretty good idea what I wanted to wear.

First day of school. A day promised to be filled with unpleasantness and embarrassment. I had no idea what to make of my dream, besides maybe the fact that I should maybe see a psychologist, or the fact that I'm slowly but very possibly going crazy.

I walked down the small steps of the stairs, by now I was used to the squeaking sounds coming from it, and didn't fear it collapse under me.

"Good morning" Charlie said as I walked in the kitchen "Ready for your first day?" he asked, I sighed and poured some milk unto my cereal.

"Am I ever?" I said, and Charlie chuckled.

"That's the spirit" he said, and took a sip of his coffee. I sat down opposite him, and ate my breakfast without even tasting it. Bella walked into the kitchen, seeming annoyingly fresh.

"Morning" she beamed "Oh Lyss, did you tell dad about your car?" she asked, and Charlie looked up from his paper.

"You found a car?" he asked, I sat up straighter.

"Yeah, it's an old Volkswagen but it runs all right" I said, I thought about the car, and Jacob. Jacob smiling, laughing, watching me…

"She's going to buy it on Friday" Bella said, and sat down as well.

"I'll get some cash today, and you can bring them then" Charlie said, and got up.

"Dad, I can pay myself, really it's fine" I said, looking at Bella for support, but Charlie got there before her.

"Alyssa, I will buy you a car, like I did for Bella. Now I gotta run girls, good luck today" he said, and waved awkwardly before leaving.

I turned to Bella.

"Stop doing that" I said angrily, and got up from the table and started washing my bowl.

"Doing what?" she asked, obviously surprised by my outburst.

"Babying me. I can tell Char- eh dad that I got a car myself. You knew he was going to offer to pay it for me!" I said, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"You're mad at me because dad is paying your car? Really? Stop trying to pick a fight just because you're nervous about today, it's gonna be fine" Bella said, and joined me at the sink. I opened my mouth to answer, but a knock sounded on the door, and Bella's eyes lit up.

Of course did stupid Edward have to drive us to school today, as if it wasn't bad enough beginning a new school, I had to arrive in my sister's boyfriend's car. Great.

"Good morning" Edward said politely.

"Yeah whatever" I just said, and went upstairs to get my bag.

Arriving at school, it was raining of course. Bella told me where to go to get my timetable, and I told her I was fine doing it alone. I felt kind of bad about this morning, but I hated when she still acted like I was ten years old, and she had to take care of me all the time.

Walking into the halls of the school, I was holding my new timetable and a map of the school. I hoped not to have to walk around with it all day and look like such an idiot. First class was Math's, and I was in all right time, which was good because all my teachers needed to sign a slip for the secretary.

I walked to a table, the girl sitting there looked nice, and I knew from experience, the quicker you make friends the easier it gets.

"Hello" I said, and the girl looked up at me, and then smiled.

"Oh hi!" she said as if we'd know each other forever "You must be Alyssa! Please sit down" she offered, pulling out the chair and I sat down.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, I know it's a small town and all, but I had never seen the girl before in my life.

"Oh from Jacob" she said casually, as if it was normal for Jacob and me to be friends. That's when I got a good look at her, her hair was long and straight black, her eyes the same dark brown ones like Jacob's and her skin tan.

"You're from La Push" I guessed, and she nodded.

"Yes, I'm Claire Young. I wanted to get a bit away from the rez so I chose Forks high school" she explained.

"And you know Jacob?" I asked, I tried to ignore the irrational jealousy building up in my chest.

"Yes, he and my boyfriend are best friends" she said, and I could breathe normally again.

"Oh, great" I said.

"Jacob hasn't stopped talking about you and-"

The teacher told us all to quiet down, and I was left to finish the sentence off myself. And what? He too is unexplainably crazy in love with me? Or something completely different? Maybe he has a girlfriend, but I had a feeling he didn't. He seemed like a really good guy, and guys like him wouldn't have looked at me like he had, if he had a girlfriend. I told myself to listen to the teacher, and forget about Jacob.

When the class finished, Claire and I had P.E together, so at least I would know someone. As we walked down the hall, some girl pushed passed me, and made me drop all my books. She turned around, snorted as she looked at me, and then walked off.

"That's Hilary" Claire told me, as she was helping me pick up the books.

"She seems nice" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"My friend Amy calls her Hilarious, because she's so stupid you have to laugh at her" Claire said, with a grim smile. As I was about to answer I was cut off by someone else.

"Are you okay?!" Bella asked, helping me up. Apparently everyone seemed to think I couldn't do one thing myself.

"Yeah I'm fine, that Hilary girl ran me down" I said, and Bella shook her head.

"Yeah stay out of the way of Miss Queen Bee, for your own sake" Bella said, and I bit my lip. I was always kind of smart-mouthed. It was very hard for me to let someone like Hilary harass everyone, without at least a snipy comment.

"I'm serious Lyss, you don't wanna get on her wrong side" Bella told me, and then the bell rang reminding us to move again.

"I always get the last word" I told Bella, and she send me a look that told me she wished I could just keep my mouth shut.

Claire and I hurried to P.E and got changed quickly. I went to the teacher and made her sign my slip, then walked with Claire to another girl.

"Ooh Claire, guess what? Michael _finally _kissed me on our date, I'm sooo happy, you have no idea! He's so dreamy!" she gushed and I couldn't help smiling.

"This is Alyssa" Claire said "Alyssa, this is Stacy" I shook her hand, and she kept smiling.

"So great to meet you, you're Bella Swan's sister aren't you? Good thing Claire got you, before Hilarious did, Oh and you have to meet my sister too! Her name's Amy, and we're twins! She's not in this class though, oh and wait until you meet…" I never heard a girl talk that much, her words were coming out like a waterfall and I could do nothing but smile and nod along, but it was also kind of freeing. Being new I was always the one making conversation about myself, it was nice to actually catch my breath.

The class started, we had to play tennis, and I, of course, ended up on the same team as Hilary.

I happened to be very good at sports, living with Phil he had taught me a lot and had trained with me. He was probably thrilled that I had actually wanted to, because Bella hated sports.

The teacher explained that everyone was to play against each other, and in the end the two best would play against each other, as a kind of big finale.

It didn't take me long to realize, Hilary knew what she was doing too, and we ended up in the finale against each other. The idea had seemed fun, when the teacher had explained it but now I really didn't want to play. It seemed impossible for Hillary to understand, that it was just a game. She sent me a look that clearly meant to scare me off, but started something completely different in me. I had to win, not because I would get all the glory to myself, but because I just had to do something, anything really to wipe that self-adoring smirk off her face.

As I just managed to hit a ball, and send it flying back towards her, I really didn't mean for the thing that happened, to happen.

But it did.

The ball hit the exact middle of her forehead and a loud _smash_ sounded, and she was on the floor. I dropped my racket, and ran to her side where the teacher and her two friends already were.

To my relief she got up, rubbing her eyes.

"I feel dizzy" she mumbled, and the teacher ordered her to go to the school-nurse immediately. I stood as frozen, as the teacher walked to me, a half-smile on her face.

"Miss Swan, I don't want you to get the wrong idea of me, but thank god someone finally shut that girl up!" she said, and actually laughed as she walked off.

"Oh my _gosh_!" Claire said from behind me, and I spun around. She, Stacy and I looked at each other for a short moment and then we all burst out laughing.

"Did you-ha ha- did you see her face? Ooh I feel dizzy, ha ha you're seriously badass Alyssa!" Stacy just managed to say before another wave of laughter flooded her. She had actual tears in her eyes.

"No one has ever beat Hilary before!" Claire said, as we all had recovered and we were walking to the showers.

"Really?" I asked surprised, Claire nodded eyes wide.

"Really. You're going to be known as some kind of superwomen now!" Claire laughed.

"And on your first day!" Stacy said, her smile so wide, I was afraid her face might crack in two.

As I wrapped a towel around my body, and walked to the bench on which my close was lying, I stopped the second I realized it was all gone, every single piece of my clothes were nowhere to be seen. Instead there were only two things in the place my clothes were supposed to be; one was a tennis ball which looked like it had been through a meat grinder and the other was a small note;

_Think it's that easy to beat me? Well think twice pretty girl, and be prepared to have your life turned into a living hell._

Really it wasn't all that terrifying, and a bit too cliché for my taste, but still it left me with no doubt who could have possibly taken both my normal clothes and my P.E clothes. Hilary.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you getting dressed?" Claire asked me, all dressed and ready. I showed her the note, and she first looked at me questioning, then her eyes got wide as she figured it out.

"No!" she gasped, and picked up the destroyed tennis ball "I can't believe she did this!" Claire said, and I shifted uncomfortably, suddenly the towel felt very short.

"What can I do?" I asked her, and Claire looked around, and then told me to wait here. As if I was going anywhere dressed like this.

She came back empty-handed, and with a sorry look on her face.

"Coach Clapp, our other P.E teacher has the key to the wardrobe, but I think he left. Alys, if we hurry you can sneak out before anyone sees you. We'll have to tell the teachers you went home sick or something" Claire said in a small voice.

"Claire do you know what you're suggesting here? That I leave the school, _in a towel_?" I asked disbelief clear in my voice. She nodded her head apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, but I really don't think we have other options" she said, and I felt my heartbeat quicken as I realized I was actually going to have to do this.

"Oh gosh" I gasped "It's like the naked-in-high-school dream coming true. Only dreams coming true are supposed to feel good, this feels…like I might throw up" I said, and swallowed hard.

"Okay if we move now we'll just make it before the bell rings" Claire said and I followed her into the empty hallway.

I told her the combination to my locker, and she promised to meet me at the car. I had no chance of getting to the secretary with the paper my teacher's had signed, and I was just going to have to do that tomorrow, surely they would understand in a situation like this?

As I walked as quickly as I possibly could, without losing the towel, the most horrifying thing happened.

The bell rang.

All over people started filling the halls, walking with their books and talking to their friends. It was clear the second they realized I was there, because they stopped abruptly and started whispering to their friends. Some even started pointing at me.

Suddenly Claire was at my side, and she took my arm and pulled me through the hall, yelling words at the people, which I was pretty sure had never crossed her innocent lips before.

"Alyssa!" someone called, there was no time to stop and wait, but soon Bella was at my side, helping me through the now huge crowd of people, the one time I let myself look up, I realized someone was actually taking pictures on their phones, and almost started crying.

More people joined to help me get the hell out, and soon I was out into the ice-cold air, and rain. Bella walked me to her car, and go me inside and slammed the door.

She then got in the driver's seat, and handed me her jacket.

"What the hell was that?" she asked when we were safely on the road.

"I played tennis in P.E against Hilary and won, so she stole all my clothes" I whispered, blushing. I didn't care whether she saw the tears streaming down my face; I was embarrassed so much I was sort of maxed out.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice much softer than it had been before. I shook my head, and she frowned.

"I'm sorry, Lyss" she said, hearing her use my special nickname, which I only ever let Bella use, made me smile.

"Thanks for helping me out" I said, and she just nodded "Who was the other people?" I asked then, realizing I owed them a huge thank you.

"One was Edward's sister Alice and the other was Amy Greene, one of Claire's friends. She has a twin sister named Stacy" Bella told me, and I smiled remembering the ever happy Stacy.

"I know her, or Stacy told me about her. The Greene twins seems really nice" I said, and Bella half-smiled.

"Take you to already have made a thousand friends in just one day" she said, and shook her head.

"Not a thousand, just two" I said, and Bella just kept smiling.

"I'm pretty sure all the boys at the school are pretty fond of you now, as well. Miss towel-girl" Bella laughed, and I had to join her, it was very unlike Bella to say something like that.

"I can't believe I went from Superwoman to Miss towel-girl" I whispered, and Bella just stared at me.

So I'm sorry it took me forever to upload this one, but I rewrote it a thousand times and now I finally think it's as perfect as it will ever get.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review and let me know what's going on in your heads!

Keep shining!

Izzie ;)


	4. Keep breathing

Heey guys!

So before you start reading I just really wanted to give a big THANK YOU to everyone who had either added this story to their favorites, followed or reviewed my story, seriously you guys made my day! You make me want to keep writing more! Now I'll shut up, so you can all read in peace!

Enjoy!

Dear diary, it is thankfully Friday. It's been a _very _long week, after the whole knock-out-Hilary and towel incident the rumors went crazy, some even said I killed Hilary with an axe, stark-naked. That's so messed up, right? Like where would I get an axe? Anyways the idea of spending my Friday afternoon with Jacob seemed to help me get through the week…

"My sister hates me!" I sighed, standing in Jacob's kitchen, a cup of hot tea in my hands. Jacob raised his eyebrows at my exaggeration.

"Okay actually she doesn't, I just really think I embarrassed her with the whole knocking out Hilary and towel-thing" I said, I know I didn't exactly knock her out, but she had been out of school for the rest of the week because of a concussion.

"Well you can't really blame her can you? I mean people were even talking about it out here" Jacob said, and I recalled the smirk on his face as he had opened the door. 'Hey Miss towel-girl' he had teased, and I had just rolled my eyes…

"I know! It's so horrifying, I mean talk about bad luck" I said, and shook my head. On my last school I had been quite liked, until that horrible accident which killed Jason had happened. After that I was known as the dead boy's crazy girlfriend, because I one day had gotten a little overdramatic in class when we were dissecting frogs. I just couldn't help thinking about the poor little thing, killed for us to learn. And then I started thinking about Jason's autopsy and I might've had a minor breakdown.

"Bella will come around though, don't you think?" Jacob asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I almost felt the need to shake my head, just to clear it.

"Yeah" I said, then smiled as reassuringly as I could manage "she always does" I added.

Jacob pulled the motorbike out of the garage, and I tried to hide my fear. It's okay, it's all right, I told myself, I was never really a big fan of them, I heard about too many accidents I guess.

"You, eh want me to get on that thing?" I asked, feeling frozen a couple feet away.

"Yeah, why?" Jacob asked, handing me a helmet, I could barely move my fingers to put it on. Jacob noticed and grinned at me, and helped me put it on. As his soft skin brushed mine, for just a moment all my fear went away.

"You can do this, Alys" he said, and I nodded, knowing it probably didn't look all that convincing.

"You're right. Yes. I can do this" I said, and walked stiffly to the bike. I let one hand run over the seat, and forced a deep breath. Jacob started laughing.

"Wow, you and Bella really are complete opposites. She jumped right on that thing, without even hesitating" something about that sentence nagged me, but I couldn't quite put a finger on what. Maybe it was the fact that Bella had rode with Jake before me, or maybe that she'd seemed braver.

"Hop on" Jake said, sitting down first, and I quickly followed, not letting myself use too much time thinking about this, knowing I'd instantly back out.

"Are you ready?" Jake said, I felt my tongue tie and just gave him a thumbs up "Hold on!" he said, and I wrapped my arms as tightly around him as possible, and then we drove.

I felt like I was flying, the green forest flew by me so quick, it all turned into one big line of green and brown colors. I was surprised to find myself enjoying it, part of me knew the fact that I was pressed as tightly as possible to Jacob probably helped that one, but still it was actually fun!

"Alyssa?" it wasn't until Jake nudged me, that I dared open my eyes "We've arrived" he told me, his voice soft, and I gladly climbed off the bike.

"How was it?" he asked, looking way too worried for a situation like this. I just shrugged.

"Not too bad actually, though I will prefer driving my Herbie" I said, and Jake's worried expression was instantly replaced by an easy smile.

"Hey Kids!" Earl called the second he saw us, and smiled widely. Jake and I smiled back.

"Hey Earl" Jacob greeted him, and I just nodded.

"You shouldn't be driving such a dangerous thing you know" he said, nodding towards the bike. A sly smile formed on my lips, Jacob pretended he didn't notice.

"Here are the money" I said, and handed him the envelope of money. I felt like some junkie in a mafia movie. Earl counting them, only made my image more realistic.

"Right, let's get you your car" Earl said, and we followed him into the same garage as we had been in before. And there it was, my beautiful little Herbie. Earl handed me the key and told me to 'stay cool', yeah he's weird like that.

"I guess I'll see you at home" I said, sad that we couldn't go together.

"If you want to, we could put the bike in the trunk, and drive together" Jake suggested. I felt like jumping into his arms and kissing him. _A/N I know it__ would be very hard in real life to fit a bike into a VW bubble, but just bear with me on this one!_

"That'd be great" I said, and behaved. Jake lifted the bike into the trunk, and I went to place my bag in the backseat. Jake got inside, and as I got in, I noticed a small gift on the driver's seat. I looked at Jake surprised.

"What's that?" I asked excited, Jake grinned at my voice.

"Open it" he said, and I did. Inside was a "Herbie" key chain. I giggled as I saw it.

"It's silly I know, but I found it, and thought it'd be a fun gift" he said, and shrugged.

"It's so cute, I cannot believe you did this! Thank you!" I gushed, and kissed his cheek without even thinking. He looked all weird for a sec, but then a brilliant smile came across his face.

I started driving, afraid of the awkwardness that might come, if I didn't.

"You're not much like Bella, are you?" Jake suddenly asked, breaking the silence. The side of my mouth twisted, so that I was half-smiling.

"No, I am the extreme opposite of Bella" I said, and realized something. Bella was his best friend, would that make it weird for him to be mine too?

"That's good" he said, to my very surprise.

"Don't you like Bella?" I asked, surprise filling my voice.

"Of course I do!" He hurried, clearly not wanting me to get the wrong idea "She's my best friend" he said "It's just…eh how to put it" he started "It's nice that you have your own personality...that kinda thing, you know?" he said, I smiled.

"Yeah, I know" I said.

"I want to ask you something" he said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well I would like to know everything about you, but I am not gonna ask what your favorite song is. I want to know something someone who really knows you would know"

"I hate butterflies" I blurted, it was the first thing that popped into my mind, don't ask me why. He got this really strange look on his face, and I felt the need to reassure him.

"I'm not kidding" I said, and he looked beyond surprised.

"Everyone likes butterflies" he argued "At least every girl" he said.

"I don't, their creepy and hairy and eww-ish" I said, and he chuckled.

"You are extraordinary" he breathed, shaking his head. My heart skipped a beat.

"What do you like then?" he asked, I smiled as I thought about it.

"Herbie here of course" I answered, and patted the steering wheel, this made him smile.

He kept asking me questions, and when we arrived at his house, it was like he knew me better than I knew myself. He seemed very interested as I kept going on and on about stupid facts about myself. I felt like I was just babbling on, but he listened as if his life depended on it.

We got out of the car, and he pulled the bike out of the trunk. I waited as he went into his garage, and watched him as he walked back to me.

"Can I show you somewhere?" he asked me, the eager clear in his eyes.

"Yeah sure" I said, and handed him the keys, he smiled approvingly, and we started driving again.

"Are you and Bella close?" he asked then, I had been lost in thought, and this question shook me back to reality.

"Yes…or we used to be" I said, and looked at my hands "We've drifted apart as we've grown" there was a sadness in my voice I couldn't deny. No matter how strange I was acting with Bella, I couldn't pretend I didn't miss her.

"I know the feeling. My sister, Rebecca, has just moved to Hawaii with her husband. She's 19" he said, it was clear by his voice that he disapproved.

"Wow 19" was the only comment I could manage right now, she was so young!

"And my other sister, Rachel, has just gotten impr-" he stopped talking "Sorry, it's too easy to talk to you" he said, and shrugged it off. But I was stubborn.

"You can tell me anything" I promised him, and met his deep almost black eyes. They had a longing in them, like he wanted so badly to tell me.

"I can't. At least not yet anyway" he whispered, his voice made it clear that he didn't like it.

"I can wait" I said, and he looked relieved at me.

"You're kinda amazing, you know" he said, and I blushed and looked away.

"Thank you, you're sort of too" I said, and looked down, surprised at my own honesty.

I looked up as the car came to a stop, and gasped. In front of me was an incredibly beautiful view of the ocean, the cliffs and the beach. The picture was amazing. I walked out of the car, and walked to the edge of the cliff, the wind was hard; making the waves hit the cliff violently. The beach met the edge of the forest with such clearness; it was a treat to look at.

"It's so beautiful" I muttered stunned, and found Jake by my side.

"I found this myself, you're the first one I showed it to" he confessed, my heart melted.

"Oh Jake" I wanted to say more, but couldn't find the right words.

I didn't expect myself to do it, so when I lifted myself up, and laid one hand on his chest, I was surprised. I leaned in, and softly pressed my lips to his.

The way our lips moved together was like magical, I've never had a kiss like this one, it was like our lips was shaped so they matched, like a puzzle that finally was finished.

When the kiss ended, we both had a hard time breathing.

"Oh wow" I muttered, and touched my lips. It felt like the blood under them was boiling.

"That's an understatement" he whispered softly, and brushed a strain of hair away from my face. I felt like I was on fire. He then pressed his lips to mine, and kissed me harder this time, wrapping his arms around my waist, closing whatever space was left between us.

I couldn't keep a smile off my face, as I looked down blushing. I was afraid of moving my eyes to look at him, afraid he'd disapprove of what I had just done. But as he put a finger under my chin, and lifted my gaze to his, his eyes were full of love as he smiled down on me.

"I have a feeling" he started, then cleared his throat "That it is so easy to love you" he continued softly.

"You are free to try" I said, just as softly. His finger brushed my cheek, leaving a trail of heat behind.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, I picked up a bit of fright in his voice.

"I want you" I confessed, and looked into his black eyes. He pressed his lips to mine once again.

"I love you" he whispered, tears of happiness welled up in my eyes. "But there's something you have to know" his change of tone was so abruptly, I took a step back.

"Okay" I said, my voice shook a bit.

"I have to show you something" he whispered, the same tone of fright as before was yet again in his voice.

He took my hand; it seemed like a habit by now. I followed him into the forest, and when we reached a neat little clearing he turned to me.

"Alyssa" he said, then took a deep breath "I'm not...normal, I am something you thought wouldn't exist, something that might scare you away. I want you to remember that I really truly love you" the honesty in his voice scared me.

"Jake, what are you talking about? I don't understand. You're kinda freaking me out" I said desperately. He sighed, and kissed me for what I was afraid was the last time.

"Please try and understand" he whispered, and then walked up behind a tree.

"Jake what are you-?" my voice broke, as a massive reddish brown wolf walked towards me. I gasped and took a step back. There was something about the wolf's eyes, I seemed to recognize them. My head spun. It was like I was trying to make the connection, and some part of me already had, but tried to deny it. It didn't make sense, it wasn't logical. It just couldn't be.

"Ja-Jake?!" I gasped, the wolf's big head nodded, and then the wolf walked away, and Jake appeared. I took a few steps back, and tried not to notice the hurt look in his eyes. My heart was racing, but not in the good way it had been just a few minutes ago.

"This is too much, I can't... I just can't, I don't know how- I...gotta go" I babbled, and then turned around and ran away from him.

The wind had picked up, making tears fall from my eyes. At least that was the excuse I used.

As I was driving home, my hands were shaking so much, I had to pull in. I closed my eyes, and tried to breathe normally. Now would normally be the time where I pinched my arm, to see if I was dreaming. But what had just happened seemed all too real, and I was terrified that the pinching might hurt meaning…this is real.

But it couldn't be! Werewolves or whatever the hell Jacob had just showed me he was did not exist! How could they?

I had to be dreaming, I told myself as I drove on and finally made it home.

The rain was pouring down, and I was soaked just walking from my car to the house. I was shaking more than I had before, but I wasn't sure what was to blame, the rain or the giant wolf?

My dad's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, so at least I didn't have to worry about him seeing me like this, but there was of course always Bella. And just as I thought that, she arrived from the stairs. Her whole face looked twisted into a grimace of worry, she took in the state of me, and handed me the towel she was holding. It was almost like she had been expecting me.

"Jacob called" she said simply, as I dried my hair. I avoided looking in her eyes, and tried to sound normal.

"Oh" was all I could say. I could feel her staring me down, but didn't dare look up.

"I know he told you what he is, Lyss" she said, and _that_ made me look at her. Did she really just say what I think she said?

"I know this can be scary, Alyssa, believe me. But if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. Jacob being a werewolf might seem shocking but-"

"_Migh__t_ seem shocking?" I cut her off, my voice hysteric "This is absolutely crazy! You know me, I don't even believe in ghosts or spirits or seeing auras or anything a teeny tiny bit more usual than this!" I was screaming, but I really didn't care. How could she act so calm about all of this?

"Lyss, I understand that, and I know you. But-"

"No! There is no but! This is too weird! I cannot deal with this! My head, it just won't…listen I have enough crap going on already! Jason _died_! As in he's gone, forever! I can't do this…I'm not strong enough" I sat down, defeated. I put buried my face in my hands, and ignored the tears streaming down my face. Crying had seemed to fill a lot of time in my life the last few months. I felt a small hand on my back, and Bella sat down beside me.

"Listen, I know how scary this all seems, and I know you're terrified right now. But Lyss you're one of the bravest and strongest people I have ever met, if there ever is a crisis you would be the first person I would turn to. If anyone can do this, I'd say you'd be the very best girl for the job" Bella spoke in a very calm voice, and it seemed to rub off on me. I felt myself calm down, and I managed to catch my breath.

Dear diary, I have never been writing in you this late before, but today is kind of a special day. I just realized something, which I thought you'd be the perfect one to share with; in the end of the day, all we can do is keep breathing. When we do so we might realize life isn't worth living, or sometimes you can realize that everything you've been looking for, is everything you've got, and that can make one strong enough to survive tomorrow too. That's all for now, diary. I'll be back with an update soon.

Please remember to push the magic button just below!

Keep shining everyone!

Izzie :)


	5. Do you believe in magic?

**Hello everybody! How are you all? Great I hope! So here is the chapter you've all been waiting for; Alyssa's decision! Enjoy!**

Dear diary.

My head is spinning so fast, sometimes I'm actually afraid it might fall off. There are some days where I think I am going crazy, other days I feel okay with the whole thing. My mind just can't seem to wrap around the fact that Jacob is a w…well you know what. I can't even bring myself to think the word. I always saw myself as a strong person; I never expected myself to just run away from things. Of course I don't think there's some kind of protocol for this type of situation.

"You still haven't talked to him?" Claire said, I had been completely wrapped up in my own thoughts and I was so startled I walked into an open locker. I put my hand on the new bump on my head, and avoided looking at her.

"No" I answered simply, and walked on, she followed.

"He's miserable" she said, and I could feel her staring at me. I could just imagine her infuriated gaze, which was understandable. It hadn't taken long for me to figure out that Claire was part of the whole W-thing, and I had been avoiding her (and Jacob's _many_ phone calls) all week.

"Okay" I said, and stopped at my locker.

"Okay?! Are you…are you kidding me? Why can't you just call him?" she asked, and I sighed loudly.

"Because…it's complicated, you wouldn't understand" I said, it was different for Claire she'd grown up with them around her, she was used to it. I was not.

"Don't give me that, I know it's not easy. But he loves you, what's so complicated about that?" she snapped, and walked away. I then turned to watch her walk off, and felt a twinge of guilt. It wasn't fair on Claire, being the messenger and all, but they had to understand that I needed time.

Still Claire's word stayed in my head for the rest of the day, he loved me. How? We had only known each other for like a week and a half, and even though I had to admit the chemistry was crazy between us, who says it meant love? I mean no one falls in love that easily, do they?

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I whispered to Amy as we were sitting in class, we were watching _Romeo and Juliet_, and pretending to be scribbling down notes.

"No, I don't believe in anything like that, I might believe in passion or something like that, or some persons fit you better than others, but not all that movie and happy ever after crap" she said, and I had to smile. One thing I really loved about Amy was that she was always brutally honest, some people might find it offending, but I liked it.

"I used to think the same" I responded, and stared at my blank paper. Amy had two full pages, but I didn't seem to be able to use my brain right now.

"Who changed your mind?" she asked, and I looked out the window. For a moment I let the full effect of Jacob roll over me, and remembered his soft lips on mine, the way his eyes shone, how his smile made my knees turn into jelly…that Jacob seemed so easy to love, but then the picture was disturbed by a giant red wolf.

"Jacob Black" I confessed, and watched Amy's eyes widen.

"The guy who helped you getting a car?" and then to my surprise she whispered "I should've known"

"Huh?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"You're always talking about him. Like yesterday at lunch everyone were talking about whether a tomato is a fruit or vegetable and you started talking about the color of Jacob's car" she said, I never really thought about how much I talked about Jacob. I guess I should've though because he's always on my mind, it was stupid of me not to watch my mouth.

"I never realized" I said, and Amy almost kindly.

"Of course you didn't" she said "People who are in love never do" and with that she turned her attention back on the movie.

_People who are in love never do_. That's what she said, how could I not have realized it until now? In class surrounded by these people? I started laughing then, in the middle of class, because it was all so ridiculously obvious, one look from the teacher shut me up though, and I realized it was very inappropriate seeing as Juliet just killed herself.

Even though the scene was tragic, I actually smiled to myself. Their love was so strong, it was beautiful.

And then another thought entered my mind.

I had to do something. I had to see him.

As soon as the bell rang, I jumped from my chair and ran out the room. Amy called my name, but I had to keep going, if I stopped I'd never get courage to make this decision again. It was time I stopped being selfish, this had been hard on me yes, but it must have been unbearable on Jacob.

I pulled into the muddy road to his house, and parked in front of it. I got out, and now both the rain and the wind had really picked up. I was soaked within seconds.

I knocked hard on the door, with my free arm, the other one I wrapped safely around myself.

"There's no one home" a male voice said behind me, I turned around to see a native boy, about the same age as me, standing a few feet away. It was hard to see him clearly, through all the rain.

"Oh…Do you by any chance know where Jacob is?" I asked, the boy nodded.

"Yeah, he's at a house nearby, he'll be home soon. Can I maybe take a message from him? I'm one of his best friends" he said.

"Eh no thank you, I'll just wait for him" I said, the boy took a few steps closer.

"Have we met before?" he asked, I shook my head, not recalling ever seeing him.

"Eh no, I don't think so" I said, the boy scratched his head, and then he pointed a finger at me.

"You're Alyssa Swan!" he said smiling widely.

"And you are?" I asked, thinking really hard. Was he someone from school?

"I'm Quil Ateara, Jake's not shut up about you since he met you" Quil grinned, causing me to blush.

"You are Claire's boyfriend!" and the mention of her, made his eyes light up.

"Alyssa?" Jacob called, and my heart instantly picked up.

"What are you doing out here" Jake said when he reached us.

"I had to see you" I said, Jake nodded.

"Okay, let's get you inside. Thank you Quil" Jake said, Quil smiled at us, and ran off. I followed Jake inside the warm, safe house.

"I really like your house" I said, and I really did. It had a smell of forest and Jake inside, and fitted the surroundings great. Inside was beautiful carpets, and an old oak table stood gracefully in the corner, it had embroidery all over it, you could easily tell that it was an antique, beside it was a matching chair, also an antique.

"Alyssa, about the whole wolf thing, I-"

"Love you too" I interrupted, his eyes got wide, and he tilted his head, like he hadn't heard.

"What did you just say?"

"Jacob Black, for some crazy reason did I fall for you, from the very first moment I laid my eyes on you. I love you too, Jake, and I always will. Tail or no tail" I said, and he started laughing, relieved. He then scooped me up, and swung me around when he put me back down; he happily pressed his lips to mine, again and again.

"I love you Alyssa" he said softly, and brushed my cheek.

"You better" I whispered, and kissed him again.

Suddenly something changed, and our kisses grew more passionate, a new intense feeling bubbled in my chest, as I wrapped my arms around him, and deepened the kiss. Suddenly Jake lay us down on the couch, and shifted so that he was on top of me. I left my fingers cuddling in his soft, soft hair. His hands were now all over me, this had turned out way different, than I had imagined it would. Then a thought hit me; what the hell was I doing? I barely knew this guy, but here I was, confessing my love to him, and…and sleeping with him? No, we were just making out. As I had thought that, he started taking off my shirt, and I only helped him, our lips instantly found each other's again. What was I doing? This was too soon, but somehow I just couldn't stop myself, and to be honest, I didn't want to. As he took off his own shirt, and started undoing my bra, I realized I should've stopped it at that, but I didn't, I let him remove my bra, and the rest of mine and his clothes.

We somehow ended up on the floor, though I didn't recall getting there. I was shocked by my own behavior, but I did not regret what had just happened, what I had just let happen.

When we both had gotten dressed again, Jake took both my hands, and looked at me, with an intensity that overwhelmed me and left me breathless.

"Alyssa. I am so in love with you, that was the best moment of my entire life. I mean, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I…I never thought I'd feel like this, that loving someone this much was actually possible, but I do" he said, tears of happiness filled my eyes.

"Jacob, 'I love you' doesn't even cover how I feel. I…don't quite know, exactly how to say how I feel about you" I said, and kissed him again "All I know is that I truly do somehow love you"

As Jake leaned in to kiss me again, my cell rang. I cursed it to hell, but answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alyssa?! I was so worried about you! Where the hell are you?! Are you safe?" My dad asked.

"Dad!" I said, and Jake looked a bit scared "Yeah I'm perfectly fine, I'm at the Black house" I said, my dad exhaled relived.

"Thank god! It's not completely safe to go out. The weather is crazy! Do you think there's any way you could spent the night there?" he asked, that sounded like a joke to me.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Jake about it" I said. Shit, shit, shit! All humor was gone.

"Jake?" Dad said "Can I talk to him?" he asked.

"Eh sure" I said, I muttered a quiet 'sorry' to Jake, who looked confused.

"Hello?" he said, then his eyes widened, as my dad spoke "Oh Charlie hi" he said, and made sign that I was dead, I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"He's at Sam and Emily's. He can't get home because of the weather, and Rachel is at Paul's" Jake told my dad.

"Of course sir" Jake said, and then hung up.

"I hate you" he said, and handed me my phone.

"You love me" I said, and giggled "So what did my dad say, that required a 'sir'? Keep your filthy hands of my daughter?" I teased, Jake rolled his eyes.

"No, not exactly. He just told me to take care of you. And it's a little late for me to keep away from you, don't you think?"

"Well yeah that or I just had a very dirty dream" I said, and winked at him.

"You're quite the dream girl Alys" he said, and made my heart melt. "There's something we need to talk about"

"What is it?" I asked, and he led me to sit in the kitchen with him. He looked a bit nervous, so I took his hand, and squeezed it.

"It's something called imprinting, and it's an involuntary process in which a werewolf finds their soul mate. It's like love at first sight, once you see _her_ your world changes, everything is about her, and you'd do and be everything she wants you to" he said, and watched me carefully.

"I don't understand, Jake. Why are you telling me this now?" I asked he gulped nervously, why was he acting like this?

"Well…eh, you should know that…I imprinted on you" he said, and when he looked back at me, he saw the tears that had formed in my eyes, and were now streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh, so that's why..." I cleared my throat, and angrily wiped my cheeks.

"That's what you and I are about? An _involuntary_ process? Great" I said, and looked away "So I just gave myself to you, and all I am to you is involuntary? You didn't choose me, you didn't even have a damn choice" I stopped talking, because I was getting hysterical.

"No!" Jake said desperately "No, Alys, no not at all! It's nothing like that! I promise! The reason I imprinted on you, is because that you are the person I'm meant to be with, because you are perfect for me, because you are the only one I can truly love more than anything or anyone. Alys please believe this" Jake whispered softly, and carefully took my hand, and placed it on his heart.

"You feel that? My heart beats for you" he said, I finally looked up at him, and he had tears in his eyes.

"That's so cheesy" I said, and then giggled "But kinda cute!" I said, and he smiled too now. He lifted me unto his lap, and held me tight. He really was warm.

"Is there more I should know? You know about werewolves?" I asked, he seemed hesitant as he answered.

"No…" he said, I looked up at him, with raised eyebrows.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked.

"I don't wanna freak you out" he said, I turned so I was facing him.

"Jake. At this point, I really don't think there's anything you could say that'd make me freak"

"You have no idea" he muttered.

"Please?" I begged, he still looked puzzled, so I leaned in, and gave him a long, slow kiss.

"Fine, I'll tell you" he said, and I smiled satisfied "Remember how you said that there was something inhuman about Edward Cullen?" he asked.

"I feel sick" I said "He's a wolf too? My sister's dating a wolf?" I asked.

"No. Worse" Jake said, "Edward is a… vampire" Jake finished, and my mouth dropped open.

"Oh my" I muttered, Jake nodded along.

"He's also superfast; of course we're faster, and super strong. And yes they drink blood, but only from animals, they call themselves 'vegetarians', they also have special abilities. Like Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and that Jasper guy can manipulate feelings…that sort of thing"

"They're so cold, so beautiful, and so pale" I said "It's all because…?"

"Yeah" Jake said.

"My sister is dating a freaking blood-sucker?!" I asked, and just like that Jake burst out laughter, I looked puzzled at him, but he just shook his head.

"Bella knows all about it" Jake said, that explained so much!

"That's why she's been acting weird around me" I said, Jake nodded.

"Yeah, when she heard you were coming she gathered first all the blood-suckers, and then us, and made a long speech about how it was very important that you weren't mixed into all of this. She was pretty pissed at me, when I imprinted on you" he said.

"I can imagine" I said, knowing Bella's temper very well.

"I think she loves you very much" Jake said and brushed my cheek.

"Thank you" I said, and smiled at him.

"So anything else you wanna know?" He asked me.

"Nah, I think I've had enough for one day" I said only half joking, Jake chuckled.

"Don't worry, there are no more mythical creatures out there, at least not that I know of" Jake said, I exhaled relieved.

"What do you wanna do now?" he asked, I thought about that for a moment.

"Well I could kill for something to eat?" I said, realizing it was 11 p.m. and I hadn't eaten dinner yet.

"Of course!" Jake said at once, and then started searching through the kitchen.

"Can you actually cook?" I asked, he looked up at me, and smiled strained.

"I'll cook" I grinned.

"Steak and potatoes?" he offered.

"Sounds great" I said "Now sit down, and let me cook" I said, and he obeyed.

"You know we've only been dating for a few hours, and already we sound like an old married couple" Jake said, and I frowned.

"Dating would include free dinners for me" I said, stating the obvious.

"Well I was about to say that we'd been sleeping together, but thought you'd appreciate the other one more" he said, and he was right. The other one made me sound so trashy.

"Dating works for me" I said, and he grinned at me.

Just as I was heating up the stove, all the power gone. Lights, the fridge, and the stove, everything was gone. I stumbled through the dark, and found Jake.

"I can't see a damn thing" I giggled, as he caught me.

"Thank god for werewolf sight" Jake said, and I smiled. I had a werewolf.

"Yeah, thank god" I said "So we have frozen potatoes, and raw meat" I stated.

"Uh…yummy?" Jake tried, making me laugh.

The next morning, I woke up as the sunlight came streaming through the window. It felt odd, seeing the sun, after the horrible weather last night. I sat up startled, and drowsily looked around. I was completely entangled in Jake's duvet, and Jake himself. I carefully brushed his cheek, and he blinked his eyes open, a brilliant smile showing on his face as he looked at me.

"Morning" he said softly, and I chuckled.

"Morning" I said, and the sunlight fell on my face, I smiled and lifted my head, enjoying the momentary warmth. I missed the sun here in Forks.

"You are so beautiful" Jake said, I looked down at him, and he had an awed expression on his face. I blushed, and kissed his forehead, not sure how to reply.

"You want some breakfast?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah" I said, and we started getting up.

Half an hour later, we were in the kitchen, we had toast on, and I was making coffee. It seemed surprisingly natural, being here, practically living with him. I could see myself growing old with Jake, and the thought scared me a bit.

"Can you believe we've only known each other for like a week?" I asked, he smiled at me, and brushed my cheek.

"Feels like forever" he said, and I nodded in agreement.

"It really does" I said, and smiled as a new thought hit me "At least we'll never have to live without each other again" I said, and Jake's smile widened, if possible.

"Yeah, thank god for that" he said, and said something else, but I stopped listening, I just watched his lips move, and realized how much I wished they were moving against mine. I leaned forward, and kissed him passionately. He was a bit taken aback at first, but it didn't take long before he was kissing me back. He lifted me onto the kitchen table, and kissed me harder. I only thought of one thing, and that was him being as close to me as possible. I pressed myself to him, and then, much to my annoyance, the smoke alarms went off.

The piercing sound made me cover my ears, and Jake hurried to switch them off. I looked at the toaster beside me, and realized what had started the alarms. The toast was completely burned, and dark smoke was coming from it.

I threw the toast in the bin, as Jake opened the windows.

He then turned to look at me, and we both started laughing at the whole situation. We were laughing so much; we almost didn't hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Jake said, and walked out of the room. And as I stood alone for a few seconds, I couldn't help thinking how strange my life had turned out, and how much I loved it.

Jake walked into the kitchen, followed by two guys just as huge as him, and a girl with a calmingly familiar smile.

"Oh my gosh, what did you guys do in here?" Claire asked, and for a horrifying second I thought she could somehow see the change I felt in my heart. Then I realized the air was still thick with smoke, I had just gotten used to it by now.

"Um we were making breakfast…anyone hungry?" I asked, and Claire shook her head, looking like she might be holding her breath.

"That's ok" she said, and opened another window.

**So I am really excited to hear what you guys thought of this one! AND I have a question for all of you; What did you think of the way Alyssa reacted to the whole Werewolf thing? Should she have been more calm? More hysteric? Let me know, and as always keep shining everyone!**

**Izzie **


End file.
